It's Christmas time in Arlington
by AmandaLee
Summary: It's Christmas time in Arlington.
1. Default Chapter Title

Author: AmandaLee  
  
It's Christmas time in Arlington  
  
Time line: Christmas time during season three  
  
Summary: An alternative university story that takes place around Christmas time.  
  
Author's note: I really have no clue if it snows a lot in Arlington, so I am just going to pretend that it does.  
  
  
(The boys are with Joe until Christmas Eve night and Dotty just left the house to run a few errands.)  
  
Amanda was in the back of her house starting to make snowmen. When Lee came over. He was headed to the back of the house, heading for the back door when he saw Amanda making a snowman. That was one of the things that he lucked out of when he was a kid. He never made a snowman before. Lee decided just to sit there for a few minutes and watch her. Amanda started to hum to the song "Walking in a Winter Wonderland."  
  
After a few minutes of watching Amanda, Lee decided that it was time to make presence his known.   
  
Amanda was working on the head, she picked it up and was headed towards the snowman, when all of a sudden Lee's head popped up from behind the snowman. Amanda was startled and dropped the head, which broke.  
  
Amanda: Lee! You scared me!  
  
Lee: Sorry about that. What are you doing?  
  
Amanda started working on another head as she said: I am making a snowman, what does it look like?  
  
Lee: Yeah, but why?  
  
Amanda: It is a tradition that my father and I started a long time ago. Every Christmas we would make two snowmen.   
  
Lee: You don't wait for the boys to do this?  
  
Amanda: No, they say that they are too old to make snowmen with their mother. So, what brings you here?  
  
Lee totally forgot why he was there in the first place. So he quickly said: To make sure that you are coming to the office party tonight.  
  
Amanda: Of course I am I told you three times already.  
  
Lee: Oh. Well I better get going.  
  
Amanda: No, stay, help me with the second snowman.  
  
Lee: (No matter how much he wanted to stay, he never made a snowman before.) Uh I...  
  
Amanda: Never made a snowman before.  
  
Lee: How did you know?  
  
Amanda: I just put two and two together. It's not that hard, just make really big snowballs.  
  
Lee: Okay, I'll stay.  
  
Amanda: Good.  
  
So for the next half an hour they made a snowman.   
  
Amanda: Look he looks perfect. We just need some finishing touches. (She took off her hat and scarf and she put it on one of the snowmen. Lee took his scarf off and put it on the other one.)   
  
Lee: Now they look perfect.  
  
Amanda: (Smiled and fell back into the snow.)  
  
Lee: Amanda, are you okay?  
  
Amanda: Sure (and she started to move her legs and arms around.) Just making a snow Angel. (When she was done she put her arm out.) Lee, could you help me up?  
  
Lee: Sure. (He grabbed her arm and pulled her up.)   
  
Amanda looked at the snow angel: That has got to be the first angel that I made that didn't have feet prints in it. (She shivered.) It's getting cold, would you like to come in and drink some hot cocoa?  
  
Lee: I would love too.   
  
They walked into the house. Amanda put on some hot water and Christmas music.  
  
Lee: I never saw any house this decorative for Christmas, and this is only the kitchen.   
  
Amanda laughed: Yeah, well we go all out for Christmas. Go take a look at the rest of the house.   
  
Lee walked around the house. He stopped in the door way that lead to the living room.   
  
Amanda came up from behind him: So what do you think?  
  
Lee turned to look at her: It looks very... (He spotted something above his head.)  
  
Amanda: What?  
  
Lee: We're standing under the mistletoe.  
  
Amanda looked up: Um... yeah we are. (All of a sudden the water started to boil.) The water is boiling. (And she was moving.)  
  
Lee: (Pulled her back and put his arms around his waste, Amanda put her hands on his arm.) Where are you going? You owe me a kiss.   
  
Amanda: (In somewhat of a small whisper.) Lee, you don't have to.  
  
Lee: Yeah, but who said I didn't want too. (He started to lean forward. Amanda started to lean in too and just before they made contact...)  
  
Dotty: Amanda, I'm home!!  
  
Amanda pulled away from Lee: Lee, you have to get out of here.  
  
Lee: (ran into the kitchen. Amanda was right behind him. He grabbed his stuff and opened the door.) Don't forget, you still owe me that kiss. (He smiled and left.)  
  
Amanda: Don't worry I won't forget.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED   
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Author: AmandaLee  
  
Title: It's Christmas time in Arlington  
  
Summary: An alternative universe, short story, which takes place around Christmas time.  
  
Authors Note: I don't really know if it snows in Arlington, so I am just going to pretend that it does.  
  
Note: Sorry about the short story (that might have some weird parts in it.) I will, hopefully, have a longer story up one of these days.  
  
  
Later that night...  
  
Amanda was on her way to the office party when she started to think.  
  
Amanda: Was Lee really going to kiss me? But we were under the mistletoe, so he had too, but he said that he wanted too. Maybe he was just teasing me. (Just then a car was beeping at her to get moving and Amanda was pulled away from her own thoughts.)   
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Not too far away Lee was thinking about the same thing.  
  
Lee was in his office sitting at his desk: What was I doing? Maybe she didn't want me to kiss her; she did say that I didn't have too. But I could see it in her eyes. She wanted it as much as I did. Oh, I don't know. (He ran his hand threw his hair and started to bang his head against his desk.)  
  
Just then there was a knock at his door. Lee stopped banging his head and said: Come in.  
  
Francine entered: Lee, the party is ready to begin. Just thought you'd like to know.  
  
Lee: Thanks, I'll be right down. (Francine smiled and left.)  
  
Lee got up, grabbed his coat and walked down the hallway.  
  
  
Amanda entered the I.F.F. building just as Lee was walking down the stairs.  
  
Amanda: Lee. (She said with a smile.)  
  
Lee: Hi Amanda. (He smiled back.)  
  
Amanda: Sorry I'm late.  
  
Lee: No problem I was just heading down myself.   
  
Amanda: Oh. (They entered the elevator and made their way down.)  
  
  
They soon reached the bullpen the doors were already opened and Lee and Amanda stood under the door way again.  
  
Lee: (Not really wanting to go in there.) Amanda you want to go out and get some coffee or something to eat?  
  
Amanda: What about the party?  
  
Lee: Oh, these things get boring quite quickly and plus they don't know that we are even here, so they won't even miss us.  
  
Before Amanda could say anything Francine said: You two look very cozy standing there. (She said with a devilish smile.)  
  
Amanda: Excuse me?  
  
Francine pointed to something that was above their head.   
  
Lee and Amanda looked at each other and then looked up.  
  
Amanda: (Very quietly.) Oh my gosh.  
  
Francine: Come on guys, you know the rules. You guys stand under the mistletoe you guys kiss.  
  
Lee: Francine...  
  
Everyone in the bullpen started chanting: Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss.  
  
Lee didn't know what else to do and he didn't think that a little kiss couldn't hurt. So he turned towards Amanda and gave her a light peck on the lips and he quickly moved away.  
  
A few people: Come on you call that a kiss.  
  
One guy (apparently drunk): The Scarecrow's losing his touch!!  
  
Something inside of Lee snapped. Before he knew what he was doing he grabbed Amanda's waist, pulled her close and kissed her gently.   
  
Same guy (who is apparently still drunk): Now that's a kiss.  
  
Lee never let go of Amanda. The next thing that Amanda knew was that she was placing her arms around Lee's neck, deepening the kiss, and she was running her fingers in his hair.  
  
Billy looked out his office window wondering why the party went so quiet. When he saw what everyone was looking at he left his office.  
  
Billy opened the door and asked the guy standing there: So how long has this been going on for?  
  
Guy standing there: About 15 seconds, more or less.  
  
Billy: (Walked a little closer to Lee and Amanda.) Scarecrow? (Nothing.) Scarecrow!? (Still nothing.)  
  
Everyone: SCARECROW!!! (Lee and Amanda pulled away from one another.)  
  
Billy: What's going on here?  
  
Lee: (Taking a second to catch his breath.) Nothing... Mistletoe.  
  
Billy: Ah, I see.  
  
Amanda: (She couldn't seem to catch her breath.) I... (Pointed upwards.) upstairs... one minute. (And she walked away and got on to the elevator.)  
  
The party continued as if nothing happened. Billy and Lee walked out into the hallway.  
  
Billy: Lee, what were you doing?  
  
Lee: There was mistletoe, Amanda and I were under it by accident, someone noticed it, and so I kissed her. And now I think I screwed everything up! (He hit the wall, not too hard.)  
  
Billy: Then why don't you go up there and talk to her?  
  
Lee: I will. (And he got on the elevator.)  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Amanda reached the Q-Bureau.  
  
Amanda: He kissed me. (She smiled.) Wait a minute it wasn't a really kiss! It was just a kiss. That's what Lee said at least. Well what else was he supposed to say in front of every one? (She sat down at Lee's desk and put her head down.)  
  
  
Lee soon entered the room and saw Amanda there at his desk. He quietly shut the door and walked over to her.   
  
He leaned down and whispered in her ear: Amanda.  
  
Amanda shot up: Lee? Hi! What are you doing here?  
  
Lee: I was about to ask you the same question. (Before Amanda could say a word Lee said: ). I came here to apologize. I'm sorry for what happened down there.  
  
Amanda: No problem Lee. It was just a kiss Lee.  
  
Lee: (Sitting down on the desk and taking Amanda's hand.) It's not that Amanda. I wanted our first real kiss to be memorable, romantic, a spur of the moment kind of thing.  
  
Amanda: Lee, really it's... Our first WHAT?!  
  
Lee: (He thought to himself.) What did I do, I screwed everything up. (Out loud.) Um... maybe I better be going. (He let go of her hand and stood up.) Have a nice Christmas. (And he walks towards the door.)  
  
Amanda: (Got up and she knew she said the wrong thing at the wrong time. She went after Lee. Just as Lee opened the door, Amanda ran to him and closed the door.) Lee, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it sound like that. I was just a little shocked. I have been dreaming so long that... that one day you would actually hold me in your arms, (and as she said that he did just that. He put his arms around her and held her.) and just (he looked into her eyes, and started to lean forward.) kiss me. (And he did so.)  
  
After a few moments Lee broke the kiss, but still held her in his arms: Like that? (He smiled.)  
  
Amanda: Exactly like that. (She smiled back.)  
  
Lee: You know, Mrs. King, you still owe me that kiss from before.  
  
Amanda: That I do Scarecrow, that I do. (As they started to lean forward again they heard voices.)  
  
Lee: (Putting his head up.) Someone's coming.  
  
Amanda: (Removing one hand from around Lee's neck and locking the door.) Who cares? (She moved his head down towards hers and kissed him yet again.)  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
